


As Long As I Have You

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ZeRoyalChaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ze and Chilled go on a semi-secret date. </p>
<p>Just a lil bit of ZeRoyalChaos fluffity fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I Have You

Chilled walked up to Ze's front door nervously. He raised his hand to knock and noticed that he was shaking. Taking a deep breath, he knocked three times, probably a bit harder than necessary. Ze opened the door and his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey, Chilled!" he said, stepping aside. Chilled walked in with a wave and a warm smile directed at Ze. Chilled and Ze had been going out for about two weeks now, and had yet to tell anyone. Chilled wanted to scream it from the rooftops, but Ze wasn't too comfortable with that so early on, so they were kinda secret for now.

"So, what's up?" Ze asked, plopping down on the couch. Chilled sat next to him and slung his arm across Ze's shoulders.

"Wanna go on a date?" he asked, trying to sound casual and probably failing. Ze laughed.

"Well, I mean, I'm kinda busy editing right now," he started.

"But I'm only gonna be in town for three more days," Chilled interjected, whining and laying his head on Ze's shoulder with a pout. Ze laughed and shoved him off.

"It's not just you, you know," he replied matter-of-factly. "GaLm and Smarty and Tom are all here too."

Chilled sighed. "Yeah, but they're not as important as me."

"Sure, sure."

"What? I'm the most important member of the Derp Crew, when it comes to you."

"Hey, Chilled, you know the world doesn't revolve around your big head, right?" Ze joked, poking Chilled's chest. He laughed and pulled Ze closer.

"This is news to me," he said softly. "But I'd kinda hoped you would go see a movie with me anyways."

Ze rolled his eyes in defeat. "Fine. What are we seeing?" Chilled grinned triumphantly and pumped his fist in the air.

"Something action-y. I wanna see something explode."

An hour of agonizing traffic later, they were walking into the theater. Chilled had the dopiest fucking smile on his face as he went in with Ze. He itched to hold his hand.

Ze got the tickets and Chilled busied himself with the concession stand. Popcorn... Yessss. He got the biggest bucket availible and made Ze carry the drinks as they made their way to their seats. They sat near the middle and talked a bit through the previews, sharing the popcorn. Of course, before the damn movie even started, the popcorn was half gone.

The movie was something dumb, but it fulfilled Chilled's exploding expectations within the first five minutes, so he just sat back and munched on his favorite treat, glancing over at Ze every few seconds. His date. The words still sent a flurry of butterflies aflight in Chilled's stomach. He was dating Ze. An odd thought, really. He'd never have imagined that the ridiculous bromance thing would actually come true. And honestly, they hadn't kissed or anything yet.

Chilled wanted to kiss him. He really, really wanted to kiss him. Ze was just so perfect and wonderful, how could he not? Chilled found himself looking at Ze just as he was looking too. Chilled bit his lip. Fuck, he really wanted to kiss him. Ze looked away with a little smile.

He had such a gorgeous face, too, Ze. His eyes were divine, not to mention his lips. Sigh. He reeeeeally wanted to kiss him. He'd honestly hoped that this date would end up with them making out in the back of the movie theater. Hey, it may have been a cliche, but it was actually really fun in practice.

Ze looked over at Chilled again and Chilled felt their hands brushing each other slightly. He felt his neck get hot and moved his hand a little bit closer, so they were actually touching. Ze's pinky finger rubbed against Chilled's and suddenly their hands were intertwined. Chilled felt a rush of elation. He was holding hands with Ze. He was holding hands with Ze! They were holding hands! And in public too! Well, it was a dark movie theater, but still! Holy shit!

Ze's arm was pressed against Chilled's and their fingers were intertwined, so Chilled saw no reason not to scoot closer. Ze leaned against him a little bit and Chilled felt his heart beating faster. They watched the movie pressed up against one another this way for a while. Chilled couldn't follow the plot, but there were lots of gunshots and car chases. Besides, how was he supposed to focus with this spectacular person beside him? Honestly.

A bit after the third time someone shouted, "Follow that car!" Ze turned to him.

"I have to admit, Chilled, I have absolutely no idea what's going on," he whispered. Chilled smiled and shrugged.

"Me neither, dude. Do you wanna stay and watch the whole thing, or do you wanna get out of here and go somewhere more worthwhile?" he replied, crossing his fingers that Ze wanted to leave.

"Nah, we paid for it, we might as well stay," Ze shrugged, laying his head on Chilled's shoulder. Well, this was okay too. Yeah, Chilled could definitely deal with this. He was cool with this. Chilled smiled big and layed his head on Ze's.

Almost at the end of the movie, Ze moved his head off of Chilled and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, this movie is super bad," he laughed. Chilled laughed too, and watched as Ze stretched his arms a bit, rolling his shoulders back. They made eye contact and Chilled's heart skipped a beat. The ridiculous amount of gunfire on the screen illuminated Ze's face, eyes sparkling with joy. Chilled was caught in his gaze, mind racing as in the light of an explosion, Ze leaned forwards slowly. Chilled put his hand on Ze's face and leaned in, and then, when the explosion stopped and the theater was silent, he heard a familiar voice whisper "Oh my god," and turned to see Smarty, GaLm, and Tom in the row directly behind them. He dropped his hand and stared, face burning hot as the credits rolled.

Ze looked and his face turned equally hot as Smarty threw popcorn at them. Tom was doubled over with laughter and GaLm just rolled his eyes at them all. Chilled felt like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar as his friends stood up and stretched.

"Well, we figured out why Chilled and Ze weren't anywhere to be found," GaLm laughed dryly.

"Yeah, they were on a fucking secret date," Smarty snickered, throwing another handful of popcorn at the back of Ze's head. Ze swatted him.

"Fuck off," he grumbled, putting on his jacket and grabbing his cup. "It's not like we were trying to be sneaky."

"Oh, right, you just didn't mention any of this to us or anything," Tom raised an eyebrow at them. "Not sneaky at all."

"Okay, guys, look. Yes, we were on a date, yes we've been dating kinda secretly for a while, but what were we supposed to say? It's not exactly an easy topic to bring up," Chilled protested as they walked out of the theater.

"Well, I mean, you could have said _something_ ," Tom said. "Really, we don't mind. We're just a little surprised, right guys?" They nodded and Ze huffed.

"I wanted to tell you guys," Chilled helpfully supplied. Ze glared at him. "What? I did!"

GaLm laughed. "Well, it's good to know now, I guess. Sorry for interrupting your date."

"And your kiss," Smarty laughed.

"It would have been our first," Ze muttered under his breath. Tom gasped.

"Wow, I would have thought Chilled would have done this a billion times before," he said with a slightly awed laugh.

"You callin' me a slut, Tom?!" Chilled growled.

"No, he's just saying you act like one." GaLm shook his head exasperatedly. "You project experience and confidence and such, you know? Seems like you've done it before."

"Yeah, well, never with a guy," Chilled mumbled, crossing his arms. "And never with Ze. It's different."

"Awwwww," Smarty said adoringly. "Aren't you two the most cutest thing there ever was," he joked. Chilled pushed him.

"Well, here's our car, have fun with the rest of your date," GaLm said, waving as they walked by.

Finally alone, Chilled tentatively brushed his hand against Ze's as they walked to the car. Ze didn't pull away, so Chilled let his fingers entwine with Ze's again. Their conjoined hands swung lightly as they walked. Chilled felt happy.

They had to part when they got to the car, however. Ze started it up and Chilled watched as he turned to back out of the parking space. It was a shame, really, that their kiss had been interrupted. Ze looked at Chilled and grinned.

"Where to?"

"Don't care."

They ended up at Ze's house, sat on the couch again. Chilled couldn't help but stare at Ze. He felt so goddamn lucky to have him. Ze turned and looked at him and Chilled felt butterflies again. There was no explosion in the background this time, but when Ze and Chilled's lips connected, there might as well have been.

 


End file.
